Aggressive tumors have evolved strategies that enable them to thrive under constant adverse conditions. For example, cancer cells respond to hypoxia, nutrient starvation, oxidative stress, and high metabolic demand by adjusting their protein folding capacity via the endoplasmic reticulum (ER) stress response pathway. There exists a need for improved methods and compositions to target cancer cells and counter their mechanisms of survival.